Diabetic
by CrazyEeveelutionLover909
Summary: Dawn is diabetic and Drew starts to fall for Dawn. How will May react. Belleshipping, minor Advancedshipping
1. Grasshead and Froyo

**Me: Welcome to another Belleshipping story. My story 'Belleshipping Story' will be continued once I get more inspiration Thank you for all the favorites and follows on my stories. I am quite new to and I have been on as a member for about 2 months and I am not the best writer so thank you for the support. Now on with the story!**

Dawn's POV

May and I are signing up for the Wallace Cup for a rematch from two years ago when I won the aqua ribbon against her. We signed up and May and I are walking to a ice cream place to hang out when May rushes ahead and I see her hug a green haired boy. I run up to her. "May are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend her?" I ask her and she blushes, "He is not my b-boyfriend just a friend I traveled with in Johto." She explained. "Oh you must be Drew whenever she was on phone with me all she could talk about was you and how much she-" I muffles as May covers up my mouth before I exposed her crush. "Yes I am the one and only Drew." He talked like he was a celebrity. "Confident much?" May looked at Drew and then back at me.

May's POV

He never liked insults and always had an expression of hate but he just… laughed? He never laughed when May insulted him. "I've been told that." He told her I was a little jealous they got on so well. Drew was never this nice to me. Was Drew taking a liking to Dawn? "So Drew what are you doing in Sinnoh?"  
"Just signing up for the Wallace Cup." I and Dawn nod.

Drew's POV

"So miss you never told me your name."

"Dawn."

"That's a nice name. It means light." _and you just lit up my world_ Dawn was walking toward the froyo shack. "May I just realized we never got that froyo we came here for." She told May. "Nice to meet you Drew."

"Wait i'll come with you guys and I pay." _to be honest I just wanna hang out with Dawn and know her better but I really thought I loved May...I guess not._ "Okay you can come." May told me and we all ordered and I handed the cashier $20. May's was $12 mine was $5 and Dawn's was $1.10 May can really eat a lot of froyo and Dawn eats almost none. "Dawn is that really all you want?" May exclaimed in surprise in the small amount Dawn got. "Um… Yeah I'm not very hungry." I don't believe her but i'll let it go. After a few minutes May had eaten most of her froyo _how does she do that?_ Dawn had not eaten much of hers and she didn't look like she could eat another bit but she probably didn't want to waste so she took another bite but she looked sick and I guess May noticed, "Dawn are you okay? You look sick!" She nods but I know better this is what happens to people who are diabetic. _That's why she wouldn't get that much_ everything was unrolling now! Dawn excused herself and walked to the entrance of the froyo shack when she collapsed on the floor and everyone around her crowded around her and the manager of the froyo shack called the hospital and May and I were waiting in the waiting room and May was trying to flirt with me but I was so worried about Dawn I didn't care. "Are you both here for Dawn Hikari?" Nurse Joy came out of Dawn's room.

 **Me: Cliffhanger! I love doing cliffhangers. R &R I know this is short but it's like the intro to the story.**

 **-CrazyEeveelutionLover909**


	2. Confession

**Me: Hello I'm back and I have not decided on a name for this story but right now I have it as Diabetic but I kinda hate that name so leave a review for what you think it should be.**

' **Confession'**

"Yes we are here for Dawn." Drew answered. "Good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Good news please."

"The good news is she did not eat too much sugar so it is not as bad."

"Bad news?"

"She will have to stay here for the rest of the week so I can make sure she is fully healed. You may now see her." and with that Nurse Joy left May and Drew in the waiting room. "May you should go see her you are her friend." May thanked him and ran to Dawn's room. "DAWN YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!" May yelled at Dawn scaring her and a doctor came in and told her to be quiet. "May I'm sorry for worrying you." Dawn had her head down in shame. "Oh it's ok just why didn't you tell us you were diabetic?" "I didn't want you to change where we go to eat because I couldn't eat some places." May just looked at her with a look of who cares and Drew came in and sat on the stool. "How are you feeling Dawn."

"Fine but I little thirsty."

"I'll get you a drink." and before she could protest Drew left the room and came back 2 minutes later with glasses of water for all of them. He handed one to May and Dawn and they thanked him and started drinking.

→Next Week←

Dawn had finally got out of the pokemon center and was staying with May and Drew at the Hayden Mansion because Drew afford two nice bedrooms for each. May was a little jealous that Dawn had the room closer to Drew but after a while let it go thinking she would just do _**everything**_ with Drew and at the end of the week she would confess and she was not going to let Dawn get in the way. She acted all nice around Dawn but really she hated her. She could tell Drew had taken a liking to Dawn when he afford her a room at his house. Thank Arceus Dawn asked if I could come or they could have come to close for her comfort.

Dawn's POV

Drew and I have come really good friends in the past week. It's like we have met each other before. We were eating dinner and May is doing the same thing every meal. FLIRT only this time she was going all out and Drew looked very uncomfortable so I decided as the good friend I am I tried to get us all in a conversation. "So… is everyone excited for the Wallace Cup?" May and Drew nodded but May gave me a dirty look like I just ruined something.

May's POV

Ugh I am so mad at Dawn at ruining my moment with Drew. "Drewy can I talk to you in private?" Drew nodded and got up and followed May out. "Drew I have something to tell you." she took a deep breath and Drew gestured her to go on. "I LOVE YOU!" Drew did not look surprised probably since I have been flirting with him all week. "I'm sorry May but I think I love Dawn not you. I hope we can still be friends." Anger fumed inside of me. I knew he loved me but Dawn got in the way of that. She will pay! "Of course we can still be friends." I replied trying to sound happy. We walk back to Dawn and start to clean up our dinner and Drew goes to bed and I see Dawn heading to her room. Once she is in I run in and corner her into a wall. "Dawn…"

 **Me: YAY I know all my chapters are always short but I move through the plot quiet quickly. R &R**

 **-CrazyEeveelutionLover909**


End file.
